<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyesight is the Priority by hopesartcastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199505">Eyesight is the Priority</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle'>hopesartcastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Snowmen, Winter, winter shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agreste family builds a snowman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyesight is the Priority</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick non-beta'ed drabble for the GNBCAAC winter prompt 'building a snowman'<br/>Definitely not my best work but Vlogmas and driving have taken up so much of my time this month.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>December 2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel had been working all morning while his wife laid on the couch downstairs with their newborn son. Much to his and Adrien’s surprise, Nathalie was actually taking their advice and staying off her feet. She did only give birth to Cypress last week and Gabriel kept insisting that she take maternity leave seriously. This was the cause of the overwhelming work he had to deal with, reminding him that he needs to give his wife a serious raise. As he finished up a few tasks, he answered a video call from Nathalie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello my darling. How’s our son.” He greeted, happy to see her resting with a warm tired smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm this little guy is doing just fine. He won’t go to sleep but he’s good.” She rubbed his back tenderly a few times before turning her head to look at the direction of the outside window, “Adrien has been outside for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s excited about the snow isn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. Are you almost on a break?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In a few minutes, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you better go help him. He’s trying to build a snowman and by the looks of it… he needs assistance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t be much help. I’ve never done that before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nathalie blinked twice. “You haven’t built a snowman before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you?” He asked, surprised at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once when I was very little but- you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> built a snowman?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods. “It’s not exactly something my parents or sister would do with me. I didn’t have much free time either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you get on your break, you are going out there with your tablet and I will tell the two of you how to build a snowman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so started the Christmas tradition. Every year, on the first snow of december, the Agrestes would build a snowman together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>December 2022</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm problem.” Cypress said with a slight frown as he looked at the two snowmen he and his family just finished assembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Cypress?” His older brother asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The snowman need more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel chuckled and knelt down to be eye level with his youngest son, “Needs more what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little blue haired boy tapped a finger to his chin a few times. The snowmen both had their scarves, buttons, carrot noses, eyes made of coal. What were they missing? Then he realized just what they were lacking. He grabbed the glasses off of his father and waddled over to the tallest snowman. On his tiptoes, he put the glasses on top of the carrot nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs to see!” Cypress cheered, jumping up and down at his own genius idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien and Nathalie both laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only now we have another problem.” Gabriel couldn’t contain his smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Cypress blinked at his father, unsure of what the issue was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nathalie chuckled lightly, “Now your father can’t see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The snowman’s eyesight is definitely of higher priority.” Adrien nodded, agreeing with his younger brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father’s really nice! He let snowman take his glasses!” The boy ran into Gabriel to give him a big hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get your other pair, honey.” Nathalie started to leave but Adrien stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now wait a minute. Doesn’t Mrs. Snowman need to see too?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cypress steps away from his father and inspects the two snowmen again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped, shocked at himself for leaving out the snowman’s wife, “You right!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran to Nathalie’s side and tugged on her pant leg to ask her to come down. She gave Adrien a look, blaming him for her impending blindness, then knelt down for Cypress to take her glasses and put them on the snow woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now perfect!” The youngest Agreste declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get both of you your spare glasses.” Adrien smiled as he left Cypress to his giggling and his parents blind in the snow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so behind on reading fics but I HAD to post SOMETHING before we got too much closer to Christmas! I've got an art of Cypress I need to share... ~and more I want to draw but don't have time~<br/>Thanks for reading! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>